While modern portable electronic devices are highly capable, the average user does not use all, or even most, of the capabilities that their device possesses. When this realization is coupled with the fact that users continue to ask for lighter devices, a modular approach may be seen as one solution to provide a customized experience. In a modular approach, each user's device is customized, via add on modules, to support the extended functions that that user desires.
In this model, a light and thin base cellular device is provided having certain basic functions such as phone, text, WiFi, email and basic sound and photo capabilities. Add-on modules can be docked to the base device to add more powerful features or sets of features. For example, a more professional camera module can be used to extend the basic photo abilities of the base module. Similarly, an audio module may be added to enable better sound quality as compared to the basic speaker system built into the base device.
However, even with a customized modular phone, it is still beneficial to use space and weight efficiently. For example, both the base device and the add-on module may have light devices, with light networking equipment and capabilities. However, the combined device can have twice the weight in networking components without necessarily doing a better job of networking than the stand-alone devices. As such, the inventors consider improved WiFi functionality in a modular system to be desirable.
While the present disclosure is directed to a system that can eliminate certain shortcomings noted in this Background section, it should be appreciated that such a benefit is neither a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles nor of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to accurately catalog or comprehensively summarize the art in the public domain.
As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art with respect to the discussed details. Moreover, the identification herein of a desirable course of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.